The Colorado HIV-1 Training Program (CHRTP) is an integrative, multidisciplinary training program that provides basic, translational and clinical human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV) Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS)-related postdoctoral training under the direction of a broadly based group of faculty who are actively engaged in AIDS research at the University of Colorado. The program has provided critical career development support for an outstanding group of 48 postdoctoral fellows over 20 years. The present application builds on the accomplishments of the CHRTP over the past 20 years of continuous T32 funding to provide an interdisciplinary postdoctoral training program that will produce laboratory and clinical scientists who are better able to address evolving issues in the global HIV epidemic. To foster multidisciplinary research opportunities for CHRTP trainees, training will not be confined to specific academic units within the University of Colorado. The CHRTP will seek to engage experienced and productive HIV/AIDS investigators in diverse areas of research as mentors for trainees in the areas of HIV pathogenesis, prevention and treatment. The scope of the training program will be expanded to utilize the recent growth of HIV-related research expertise in inflammation and aging research in Colorado. The proposed program includes new methods for internal and external review of program progress and procedures for adjusting the training curriculum, if necessary, to better meet the needs of trainees. The proposed postdoctoral training program will be better equipped to train basic and clinical scientists from diverse disciplines and better prepare them for collaborative research careers in the AIDS field and thereby produce biomedical investigators with the investigative skills needed to address the priority research questions related to HIV/AIDS in the 21st century. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall goal of the Colorado HIV Research Training Program is to provide a rich, dynamic, and supportive environment to train outstanding post-graduate scientists in basic, clinical and translational research that will lead to enhanced understanding of HIV/AIDS pathogenesis, better treatment of established HIV infection and its complications, and improved methods to prevent HIV transmission. This will be accomplished through a collaborative effort between the faculty of the University of Colorado and its affiliates that takes advantage of the diverse HIV/AIDS research training opportunities available in these institutions.